Save Me from the Dark
by Gwennavierre
Summary: Chapter two up! Thanks so much for the support! ^^ Very light kissing scene in this chapter.Check inside for summary. It's not all fluff! It will have action. This has a plot, but a very lose one. Rated for when I'll get to the kissing. And later violent.
1. Not Exactly There Quite Yet

Hiyas. This ish mah Spirited Away fic, yo! XD OK...I'll try to act normal! Um. The way I spell 'Kohaku' is 'Kolaku', because that's what it said in the subtitles. Heey...'KoLAKu'. Heheh. Lake! River! o_o Oh mah goodness! ...Alright, alright, I'll stop wasting your time... _ Oh, and there's gonna be a hint of Japanese every now and then, so if you want to know what they mean, just ask me in your review! ^.~  
  
Summary: This fanfic takes place right where the movie left off. Chihiro goes to school, and boy, is it boring. But when a mysterious, olive-eyed, olive-haired boy comes to school, Chihiro realises that he is someone she's been missing dearly. Things are sweet and fluffy-for awhile. Something draws the two back into the Spirit World for another adventure that they won't forget. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer at the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I can manage..." were my last words before otoo-san drove us away. I was, of coarse, talking about my new school. I hope I make new friends. And. I hope. I can. See him.  
  
No, no, no! Stop it, Chihiro! You probably won't see him for a long time. If he's all you think about, you'll waste away...  
  
"Chihiro, are you OK sweetie? You're being awefully quite back there." said my okaa-san worriedly.  
  
I looked up, and replied, "Gomen nasai. I've just...got a lot on my mind..." I look to my flowers for support. But, as flowers don't talk, they said nothing. Oh...I miss her. She was my best friend! What...'was'? What's...happened to me?  
  
We rode on for a little bit, until my otoo-san, despite his horrible sense of direction, finally bellowed, "We're hear! Well, Chihiro. First time you've seen it up close. Neat, eh?" He turned to me, grinning.  
  
I know it's a lovely house, but my mind is too clouded to care. "Yes. It's cool. I think I'm going to go take a nap now." I raise my head up from my hands, exit the car and run to the house. It's really nice. But I don't feel like going into detail. No, not now... In what seems to be my room ,at last, I plunge onto my bed gratefully and sob quietly.  
  
Yes, I know. I should be strong. He said that I will see him again. Oh, Kolaku. I miss you so much! Footsteps thud in the hall.  
  
"Chihiro, are you in there? You just kind of ran off. We're worried about you." said okaa-san softly.  
  
"Yes." I choked. "I'm here. Just tired, that's all." I plopped my face back into the cushy pillow.  
  
"Well, if you're sure... Your otoo-san is going to grill some food soon. Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just let me rest, please." I sighed.  
  
"Alright. Sweet dreams, Chihiro." her footsteps receded down the stairs.  
  
"Arigatoo..." I whispered gently. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've slept away the day. Now it's night and I can't sleep. Otoo-san says I have school tomarrow, yet he has no idea how that could be possible. But I do. I know all that they forgot, and more. Gosh, I'm doing it again. I'll never get to sleep. It's two in the morning. Goodnight, Kolaku, Rin, bath house. My friends and second home. These thoughts make me happy. But they will waste me away. Why, oh, why is life so unfair! This reminds me of a song.  
  
"I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lulliby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos-your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge the nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lulliby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming the Goddess of Imaginary Light"  
  
It's so depressing. But I can't stay in my field of paper flowers, or watch my purple sky. Not yet. Again, I whimper softly into my hands. What if he forgets? I'm so helpless...  
  
*One week later, School*  
  
"Class, today we are going to welcome another student into our class. Wow, two new students in one month, is this exciting?!" Said my sensei, Mrs. Kachuu. The students looked unmoved, and I sit, once again daydreaming of that tempting place. Kolaku wasn't the only thing I had missed. Yet it was true that I missed him the most.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Said a soothing voice. Heart racing, my head whips up.  
  
There stood a handsome shonen. He had olive-green eyes and matching hair. His mouth was curved into a pleasant smile, and he was looking straight at me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Yay! That chapter went well, I must say. I'll continue when I get two reviews. As soon as that happens, expect the next chapter in a day or so, OK?  
  
Disclaimer: Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi belongs in whole to Hayao Miyazaki. (Kiss ass, Disney!! You don't deserve this godsend of a film! It's MIYAZAKI'S!!) And the song, Imaginary, belongs to the awesome morbid punk rock bank, Evanescence!! ^.^ 


	2. Settling In

I was gonna type this as soon as I finished the first chapter, but my stepfather woke up and sent me to bed. (Damn him!!) After all, it was only 1:30AM! _  
  
Ah, and arigatoo to my reviewers!! Man! SIX in two days! This must be better than I thought. ^.^' You're all right! Let us all ban together and demolish that damned musical company!! (I did like Lilo and Stitch though.) And I'm going to keep saying 'Kolaku' 'cuz I wanna. Gomen nasai if it bugs you though.  
  
Hey, here's another song by Evanescence that I thought sounded a lot like how Kolaku must've felt when Chihiro left. It's called My Immortal. Please read it!  
  
"I'm so tired of being here Surpressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice chased away all of the sanity in me  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"H-la-Kolaku..." I gasped under my breath. Could it really be him?! It looks exactly like him, yet dresses normally. But why...would he come to school? No, it can't be him, not so fast, calm down, Chihiro, we'll sort this out as soon as lunch. The shonen diverted his face to his seat, on the other side of the room.  
  
"This is Kolaku Raruka. Let's all try to make him feel compfortable here. Alright, who would like to show him around for the week? Even though no one else raised their hands, mine darted up like I had just seen one million dollar bills flying just out of my reach. Sensei chuckled loudly.  
  
"Alright Chihiro! You can! Gee, this is the most enthusiasm I've ever seen you show at school." I smiled unknowingly and focoused my gaze onto who might be Kolaku. It stayed there for the rest of the class. He, probably smarter than me at the moment (then again, when isn't he?), was trying to look like he was interested in what the teacher was saying.  
  
Class has passed. Well, the first two sections. Now, lunch time. Time get something straight time. Whoops. That was wierd. I'm still a little exited, huh?  
  
Running over to the shonen as if my life depended on it, I coughed out, "Yo- you, you can't be!! He's not here! He's back where I want to go!" I stared, almost in tears, waiting for his responce. (By time I said this, we were alone in the classroom with the door and windows sealed shut.)  
  
He smiled and laughed affectionately. "Sorry I'm late, Chihiro. Zeneba had some trouble helping to convince Yubaba to let me go." His soft eyes and smile melted away at my heart.  
  
Now the tears came down at full force. "It...is you! But, I didn't expect you to come for a long time." We embraced and I buried my face in his chest. I'm getting his shirt all wet...  
  
"Don't worry, because I'm here now. And I will stay with you. That's why I enrolled in your school, to protect and be closer to you." I sniffled and hugged him tighter.  
  
"How is everyone? Rin? Kamaji? Zaneba? Boh? The little bird? Kaonashi? The Susuwatari? The bath house workers?"  
  
"Woah, slow down." He said in that calming voice of his. The voice only Kolaku could bring. The same voice that was trying to make everything all right. "Yes, they're doing well."  
  
"Phew." Something hit me like a rock on the head, and I gripped his shirt. "Where will you stay?"  
  
His face looked confused and he was about to answer when sensei burst throught the door.  
  
"Miss Ogina? Mr. Rakura? Are you two still in here?" she cried out in surprize when she saw my tears, and our hugging. "WOAH! Um, are you two, dating? 'Cuz...um...l-lunch is ready...Heh...heh..." she giggled nervously as she side-stepped out the door, her eyes bugging. "P-please, c'mon, don't want you to be hungry all day..."  
  
"Hai, sensei!" we exclaimed and, while I brushed away my tears, went to the playground. The nice thing about this school is, as long as it's nice out, we have lunch outside.  
  
Since Kolaku didn't have any human Japanese money, I paid for his lunch. He told me not too of coarse, but I felt I had to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Walking home*  
  
My parents don't usually come home until 5:00, but I get home at 3:30, so of coarse I invited Kolaku over.  
  
"So, you were gonna tell me where you were staying, but our silly kyooshi interrupted."  
  
He shifted uncompfortably. "Well...I don't really know." He laughed quietly.  
  
I grasped his hand. "You could stay here!" He looked at me as if I had just said that I ate my boogers and liked it.  
  
"Chihiro, you know that can't work out." he sighed.  
  
"Call me Sen." I giggled and winked. No one knows how much I miss my old name. "And it can, because no one exept me ever goes into our basement! My parents even took a binding oath! I have the only two keys. It's not too cold at night, and I could buy you clothes and stay down there with you all day." I chattered rashly.  
  
"But in the mornings, when I have to leave. Your parents will see me." He sighed, furrowing his brow.  
  
"Oh, Kolaku. Don't worry. They leave about twenty minutes before me. You could come up and we could have breakfast together. Plus, if you ever need to get out without being seen, there's a window to the outside, and a hidden passage that leads right to my room. When no one's here, I just take that one. Only we know about it! Awesome, huh?"  
  
"Alright, Sen, you win!" And we hugged once more.  
  
Pulling back from the hug, he looked straight into my eyes. He closed them, and leaned in. He kissed me deeply, even though I'm only ten years old, I feel older. When we parted, we promised never to leave eachother ever again. I heard the keys in the doorknob.  
  
"Oh no! Quick, into my room!" I hissed and pulled him into my bedroom, down the secret hatch under my bed to my basement, and told him I had to go buy him another few pairs (about four) of clothes at the discount store, because I only have so much money. I'll get him better ones once I get my next allowence.  
  
He should be OK down there, I have my old bed, an old TV, drawing stuff, and a radio. Did I mention that the only other place you can hear what's going on in there is my room? No one will ever find out about him! This is the happiest day of my life. Oh no, I stopped walking...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Heheh! Her mind sure does wander, ne? Two more reviews! Sorry that nothing happened in this chapter...and don't think of me as a weirdo because the ten-year-old had her first French kiss. _ Let me remind you, my story!! Not yours! MINE. Uh...Konban wa...? XD  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own My Immortal. Evanescence does. Man, I need to own something...I'm so poor! *sobs* XDXD 


	3. OK! TIME TO GET SCAREH

Wow!! You guys actually LIKED chapter two?!?! I thought it was stupid, and a chile to boot! Ah well, as they say: an author/artist is never truly satisfied with their work. But I really thought that chapter sucked badly. _ Arigoto though! ^.^ Oh.. and about the Kohaku/Kolaku thing: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS WRONG!! _ The captions says 'Kolaku' and the subtitles say 'Kohaku'. But, as I already started typing 'Kolaku', I'l continue! XI  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
"Yeah, yeah Foreman, I hear ya..." grumbled Rin angrily as she slung the mop over her shoulder, angry at the Foreman's order. She was to mop the entire first floor of the bath house, to make up for her sick days. Even worse, it was extra dirty because they had been getting more and more of those blasted Stink Gods. She protested, saying that it was cruel and unusual for them to do this to her. But Yubaba came down and threatened to take away her voice (like with Chihiro, how she zipped up her mouth) if she didn't do it.  
  
"I can't believe this, whether she's just cranky that Haku's gone or if the smell of this place is getting to her, I won't forgive her! Hmph!" she grumbled under her breath as she kicked a rock-like object with her bare foot. Growling, she moved onto the next room, where she began to mop up some nasty purple liquid (Stink God stuff).  
  
"Rin. Rrrrriiiiinnn." She gasped.  
  
"What?! I thought I was the only one in here. Who goes?!" She whipped around, her bound hair ruffling itself.  
  
A monster. It had brown skin, was skinnier than a humanoid, had no hair, and was rotting. The creepiest thing was that it had a mask on: wood- colored with two plain eye holes and a slit for its mouth.  
  
"AH! You-you're not supposed to be here! This area is off-limits!! Wh-who are you, anyway?! Answer me!!" she stammered. Something about its eyes just made her slow down. Soon, she couldn't move at all. Couldn't take her eyes from its. It inched toward her, its dead foot dragging.  
  
"Finally, Rin. The Dark One can finally fulfill his destiny." The voice didn't seem to come from the creature, but from the air itself. Rin cowered helplessly as it stopped its arduous task of moving and plunged its hand into her chest, and out the other side. She let uot a blood-curdling scream and all was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RIN!!" I screamed, awaking from the freakish nightmare. I shot up, covered in a cold sweat, crying silently and shivering. "It...was only a dream...just a-just a dream. But, why did it feel so real?!" Whimpering, I scrambled under my bed and fell through the already opened trap door. I fell to the cold, hard ground with a dull THUD and began sobbing, with both pain and fear.  
  
Kolaku had heard me, jumped out of bed and rushed over to help me. Hugging me, he said, "Chihiro! Are you alright? Please, tell me you're OK. That looked so painful." he frowned. "I heard you scream. Bad dream?"  
  
I tugged on his pajamas while murmuring quietly, "It was...MORE...than a dream." Tears fell faster, my pain forgottain. "Rin is...in trouble." He stared at me hard, as if trying to figure out whether I was right or just missed Rin.  
  
"There's nothing we can do." he mumbled. I gasped.  
  
"What?! But there has to be! I'm sure Rin's in serious danger. If, I wasn't so scared, I'd tell you my dream." MY pulling on his shirt increased. "It was so real." I stared, than began to sob some more.  
  
"Want to sleep down here tonight?" he said, being that sweet ryuu shonen (shOnen or shOUnen, which one is it?! _) he is. I nodded, and he made himself a cushy spot on the floor so I could have the bed. (If my parents ask in the morning, I'll tell them I just wanted to sleep down here.)  
  
I'm just so scared...scared for Rin, scared for the Spirit World, and scared for me and Kolaku...was does is mean?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scary, ne? Short chapter, ne? Bah. _ Ahh well. Don't expect the next chapter for at least three days, as in I have a lot of school work to do. Um, please review! I feel this is my best chapter yet. ^.^ 


End file.
